mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Edgar vs. Cub Swanson
The first round began. Nice exchange early, Swanson landed a counter left. Edgar landed a jab, tried a knee tap. 4:00. Edgar jabbed in again eating a counter left and a right to the body. Edgar landed a combo. Swanson stuffed a double easily. Swanson landed a right and a left. 3:00 as Swanson landed a jab and a leg kick. Edgar landed a counter right. Edgar worked a single, Swanson stuffed it, Edgar kneed the body, Swanson grinned. Edgar landed a left uppercut. 2:00. Edgar got a double to the butterfly guard. He landed a right and let him up. He'd said in the prefight interviews that he'd take Swanson down, let him up and outstrike him increasingly as the fight wore on. 1:00. Edgar landed a right. Swanson landed a stiff jab. Edgar landed a counter right off another jab he ate and Edgar landed a body kick too. 35. Edgar landed a right. Swanson defended and stuffed a single, Edgar got a trip to guard, head-body-body with right hands. Left elbow and two more. R1 ends, 10-9 Edgar, stole it back. Almeida in Frankie's corner giving him advice on the butterfly guard defense. Also wanted Edgar to utilize a foot sweep in the clinch. R2 began. Swanson landed a big right uppercut and stuffed a takedown. 4:00. Swanson seems to be becoming too much of a spectator, ate a right and landed a right and another to the body there, he stuffed a diving low single ankle pickk. Edgar landed an overhand right. Swanson's cut, he landsa right, Edgar worked a double. Swanson defending. Edgar not relenting, pressing the action and got it. Half-guard. Landed a right. Three more. Right elbow. 3:00. Another elbow. Another elbow. A right. Swanson landed a right elbow. Working body body head with lefts. Four rights. Another. Cub got butterfly guard. 2:00. Swanson regained guard. Right elbow, left elbow, Cub's left eye bleeding badly. A right hand. Swanson trying heel kicks. Edgar passed easily to half-guard. Body body head with lefts. 1:00. Two hard right elbows. Right elbow. I don't get what Swanson's trying here. Another big right elbow. 35. Swanson tried sweeping, Edgar mounted. Swanson regained half-guard. 15. Body body head with rights, three hard left elbows. R2 ends, 10-9 Edgar easily, possible 10-8. R3 began and Swanson came out with a big smile. Swanson landed a stiff jab. Edgar got the back standing. Has the double underhooks or whatever you'd call it, got a nice double reminiscent of the Maynard double-leg slam from the second fight. He's on top in guard, 4:00. Right elbow and left elbow. Rights to body. He passed to half-guard. Right hand. Swanson is not trying to get back up, I don't understand. Right hand, two right elbows, right hand, two right elbows. 3:00. Body head with lefts. More. Three good lefts. Body now. Two right elbows. Right elbow, three hard rights. Dominance. Cub tried to stand, Edgar got the back, side control, right elbow. 2:00. Two knees to the body. Cub's getting beat up. He mounted, Swanson regained half-guard immediately. Four rights. Swanson bleeding badly. Above the right eye now too. He's constantly making Cub work, Frankie is. 1:00. Two hard rights, right elbow. Right elbow. 35. Edgar kneed the body. Two lefts. Three rights. Right elbow. 15. Two lefts and a right. Kneed the body. Left elbow to the body. R3 ends, 10-9 Edgar, again a possible 10-8 if you're not feeling kind. Almeida wants a finish. R4 began. Edgar landed a leg kick and ate a left and a right. Swanson's showing urgency. Edgar landed a body kick. He's surpassed five hours of fight time now, trailing only BJ and GSP in that record. Edgar got another big double. Well timed. He mounted and had the back with a hook. 4:00. Two lefts under. Swanson stood. Edgar dumped him down to half-guard inevitably. Edgar landed a right elbow. Three short rights. Two rights and he mounted fully, two right elbows, left elbow. 3:00. Right elbow. Two left elbows, right hand, left hand, Swanson regained half-guard. Left hammerfist. Swelling under Cub's eyes. Swanson standing, Edgar kept him down. He mounted. Six lefts. 2:00. "Up up up up up!" Edgar landed four rights and two lefts. Two right elbows, left, right, left, right, four lefts. Four lefts under. Three lefts, four or five rights and a left, Edgar got the back with both hooks. Two rights, Swanson regained half-guard. He's beat up. Five rights and he mounted. 1:00. Rights and lefts. Lefts under, five or six. Swanson hipped out to half-guard. 30. Butterfly guard. Swanson stood nicely and broke away. 15. Edgar landed a big counter right. R4 ends, 10-9 Edgar, possibly 10-8 yet again. "In order to win this fight we have to knock this dude out," Greg Jackson told Swanson. R5 began. Lol Edgar looks like he is coming out for the first round. Swanson landed a right and ate a right uppercut. Swanson landed a right and stuffed a single. Swanson landed a right, Edgar got a double to guard. 4:00. Right elbow and another. Passed easily to half-guard. Short left hand. 3:00. Thinking topside guillotine. Cranking it. Used it to pass to side control. Mounting here. Swanson regained half-guard. Edgar mounted, landing six or seven rights. He went for an arm triangle but is caught in half-guard. Edgar cranking it. Edgar lost it. Swanson regained guard, Edgar passed to half-guard. 2:00. Left elbow and a right hand. Left elbow. Edgar passed to side control. Kneed the body. Two more. Edgar went for a guillotine in the scramble, Swanson regained guard. Edgar passed to half-guard. 1:00. Three rights. Edgar's corner is yelling for a finish, he got the back, flattened him out, tried a choke, back to mount, lefts and rights, got the back, both hooks, flattened out, hard rights under, 35, back to mount. Left elbow. Another, another. A right under, got the back, rights and now left after left under, more, 15. Lefts under, Edgar got the choke and Swanson tapped. SERIOUSLY?! WOW! Latest finish in UFC history. Lol called it seconds before Anik did. Wow. Give that man a title shot though, wow. Edgar said he was coming for the belt. He said his career was just getting started so buckle up doubters. Frankie called Cub tough, said he wanted finishes. Apparently Swanson told Edgar afterwards "Thank you for making me better brother."